1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a packaging method and apparatus using a multiple packaging material for obtaining multiple packaged goods and more particularly to a packaging method and apparatus for effecting packaging such that, where the multiple packaging material has a plurality of goods filling sections connected in series via an adjacent side edge portion between each of the goods filling sections, goods to be packaged are filled in the goods filling sections of the multiple packaging material and are packaged with the multiple packaging material being covered with a sheet and each of the goods filling sections is made separable at the adjacent side edge portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is often talked by the words xe2x80x9cmeal eating by oneselfxe2x80x9d, it is a recent tendency that foods are consumed in a quantity small by small. As one example, while tofu, or bean curd, has been consumed in the unit of one piece, it is often done that tofu of one piece is consumed only in a xc2xd or ⅓ thereof at one time with the remainder being stored in a refrigerator. Thus, in order that goods may be consumed in the unit of a small package, it is done that the goods are filled to be packaged in a multiple packaging material having a plurality of small filling sections, wherein the small filling sections are connected in series via an adjacent side edge portion between each of the small filling sections so that each of the small filling sections may be separated from each other at the adjacent side edge portion.
In the packaged goods using the multiple packaging material, however, there is a problem that the adjacent small packages have to be separated by scissors or some of the small packages being sealed insufficiently, juice may come out of those small packages remaining after used and it is still a present situation that there is established no sufficient art for ensuring packaging using the multiple packaging material so as to be easily usable by consumers. Thus, a packaging art using the multiple packaging material, which enables a secure sealing and yet is usable easily, is desired.
Also, a packaging art using the multiple packaging material is desired such that an existing packaging device using the multiple packaging material may be used effectively as it is with an improvement being added so as to enable a multiple packaging to meet xe2x80x9cmeal eating by oneselfxe2x80x9d.
In view of the problems in the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a packaging method and apparatus using a multiple packaging material, by which multiple packaged goods may be obtained easily by effecting packaging such that, where the multiple packaging material has a plurality of goods filling sections connected in series via an adjacent side edge portion between each of the goods filling sections, goods to be packaged are filled in the goods filling sections of the multiple packaging material and are packaged with the multiple packaging material being covered with a sheet and each of the goods filling sections is made separable at the adjacent side edge portion.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a packaging method and apparatus using a multiple packaging material for effecting packaging such that a conventional multiple packaging device is used as it is and a multiple packaging is obtained with each of goods filling sections of the multiple packaging material being made separable at an adjacent side edge portion between each of the goods filling sections.
In order to attain the mentioned objects, the present invention provides the following packaging method:
A packaging method using a multiple packaging material for obtaining multiple packaged goods by effecting packaging such that, where the multiple packaging material has a plurality of goods filling sections connected in series via an adjacent side edge portion between each of the goods filling sections, goods to be packaged are filled in the goods filling sections of the multiple packaging material and are packaged with the multiple packaging material being covered with a sheet and each of the goods filling sections is made separable at the adjacent side edge portion, characterized in comprising steps of;
sealing an overlapped portion of an outer peripheral edge portion of the multiple packaging material and the sheet;
then sealing the adjacent side edge portion of the multiple packaging material with the sheet; and
cutting the sheet on the adjacent side edge portion as well as forming a scratched portion for separation in the adjacent side edge portion.
According to the packaging method of the present invention, the overlapped portion of the outer peripheral edge portion of the multiple packaging material and the sheet is first sealed, like in the conventional multiple packaging, and then the adjacent side edge portion of the multiple packaging material is sealed with the sheet and the cutters arranged to abut on the adjacent side edge portion cut the sheet on the adjacent side edge portion as well as scratch the adjacent side edge portion. Thereby, when the multiple packaging material is bent at the adjacent side edge portion, each of the goods filling sections, as sealed, may be separated easily.
The packaging method of the present invention, as mentioned above, may be readily realized only by using a conventional multiple packaging device which effects packaging by sealing an outer peripheral edge portion of the multiple packaging material with a sheet and providing downstream thereof a device for sealing the adjacent side edge portion of the multiple packaging material with the sheet and for cutting the sheet on the adjacent side edge portion and scratching the adjacent side edge portion.
Also, in order to attain the mentioned objects, the present invention provides the following packaging apparatus:
A packaging apparatus using a multiple packaging material, characterized in comprising; a multiple packaging portion for effecting packaging such that, where the multiple packaging material has a plurality of goods filling sections connected in series via an adjacent side edge portion between each of the goods filling sections, goods to be packaged are filled in the goods filling sections of the multiple packaging material and are packaged with the multiple packaging material being covered with a sheet, and with an overlapped portion of an outer peripheral edge portion of the multiple packaging material and the sheet being sealed; a longitudinal sealing portion for sealing an overlapped portion of the adjacent side edge portion of the multiple packaging material, which has come out of the multiple packaging portion, and the sheet; and a scratching portion for forming a scratched portion in the adjacent side edge portion.
According to the packaging apparatus of the present invention, in addition to a conventional multiple packaging device, such a device is provided as comprising the longitudinal sealing portion for sealing the overlapped portion of the adjacent side edge portion of the multiple packaging material and the sheet, and the scratching portion for forming the scratched portion in the adjacent side edge portion of the multiple packaging material, thereby the multiple packaging in which each of the goods filling sections may be separated easily, as desired, can be realized.
Also, in the packaging apparatus of the present invention, if the longitudinal sealing portion and the scratching portion for performing the sealing and scratching of the adjacent side edge portion are constructed changeable for a single packaging material and a multiple packaging material, it will be preferable as a packaging apparatus changeable for the conventional packaging using the single packaging material and the packaging using the multiple packaging material can be obtained.